<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ich bin ja da by LeoundAdamFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578834">Ich bin ja da</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoundAdamFan/pseuds/LeoundAdamFan'>LeoundAdamFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoundAdamFan/pseuds/LeoundAdamFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo und Adam nach ihrem ersten gemeinsam gelösten Fall vor Adams Elternhaus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ich bin ja da</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo und Adam hatten also ihren ersten gemeinsamen Fall erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Leo fuhr Adam zu seinem Elternhaus. Bevor Adam ausstieg, schauten sie sich noch mal tief in die Augen. Da sah Adam, dass in Leos Augen Tränen stand und ihm eine Träne schon über die Wange glitt. "Hey, du weinst ja", sagte Adam. Was ist denn los?. Dann brachen alle Dämme bei Leo und er schluchzte hemmungslos und weinte bitterlich. Adam nahm in den Arm. "Hey, hey. Alles gut". Leo sah in mit Tränen überströmtem Gesicht an und sagte: "Adam, ich habe dich so vermisst all die Jahre. So vermisst, dass es wehtat. So weh. Und jetzt bist du wieder hier, aber ich habe Angst das du jetzt aussteigst und Morgen früh erfahre ich dann von deiner Mutter, dass du bei Nacht und Nebel wieder auf und davon bist. Das habe ich nämlich heute Nacht geträumt." Dann weinte er an Adams Schulter weiter. Adam streichelte Leos Rücken und sagte: "Ist ja gut Leo, ist ja gut.  Babe, ich bin ja da und werde dich nie mehr allein lassen. Das schwöre ich dir. Ich liebe dich". Dann sah Leo auf und sagte: "Ich liebe dich auch. Mehr ich als je einen Menschen geliebt habe." Dann küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>